Do Not Talk to Me of Love
by goodbyelove18
Summary: An AU story about what I think would have happened after Koga kidnapped Kagome if InuYasha were an X rated anime.
1. Who's to Blame

A/N: Hey everyone! This first chapter is pretty much just a transcript from the episode where Koga first appears, the real story begins in the next chapter. This is an AU fic. PLEASE don't give me reviews saying "this would never happen!" I know it would never happen. That's why it's AU. It's pretty much about what I think would happen after Koga kidnapped Kagome if InuYasha were an X rated anime.

Rating: M for mature. There will be lots of lemons, lots of rape, and depression. There's some happy parts too, but just warning ya.

Pairing: Kagome/ Hakkaku

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: **Who's to Blame**

The pack of vicious wolves were surrounding them, there was no way they were ever going to be able to escape. Kagome cringed into InuYasha as a dark brown one took another step towards her.

InuYasha swiped at them with his claws, and the wolves that didn't get slashed quickly ran away and started howling.

Just when she thought they had won however, a great whirlwind came out of nowhere and started speeding towards them. Before Kagome could even brace herself for the new danger, the whirlwind changed into what looked like a man with tanned skin, dark eyes, and long dark hair in a ponytail. He was clothed in a fur tunic with what looked like fur leg warmers and he had a tail. If Kagome had to guess, she would say he was some sort of wolf demon.

"How dare you," the demon snarled at them, looking quite angry. Kagome could see he had three shards of the Shikon jewel with him; one on his right arm and one on each leg. "Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?"

"InuYasha watch out, he has three shards-" Kagome tried to warn InuYasha but the dog demon wasn't listening.

"So you're the one controlling this bloodthirsty pack?" InuYasha asked, clearly disgusted.

"And you're their executioner?" The wolf demon shot back, equally disgusted. "Damn you all for murdering my underlings. You'll pay with your lives." He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked serious. Kagome shivered beside InuYasha.

"Go on try it!" InuYasha challenged. "How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood."

"They needed to eat, got a problem with that mutt face?" he answered smugly.

InuYasha looked taken aback for a moment. "Did you just call me a mutt?"

"No you're right," the demon conceded, "that would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!"

InuYasha leaned forward and put on a dangerous smirk. "Don't like my smell? Then maybe I'll solve your problem by slicing off your nose and stabbing some air into your belly!" InuYasha threatened, leaping into the air and slamming the Tetsusaiga down, but amazingly, the demon foe jumped into the air and avoided the fatal blow. When he came back down he landed a kick right in InuYasha's face, sending him sprawling across the ground.

"Unreal!" Miroku exclaimed.

"He's fast!" Sango agreed.

"InuYasha watch out!" Kagome screamed in desperation. "He's using the power of the sacred jewel; they're on his legs and right arm!"

The wolf creature whipped his head around and looked at Kagome in surprise.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" InuYasha growled ungratefully. He turned to the demon and grunted, "I thought you were acting pretty tough, but it's only cause you got jewel shards. You haven't got any power on your own, do you?"

"Well you gotta know how to use the power you whining whelp," the enemy countered.

"If only you could fight as fast as you can talk," InuYasha replied in mock whimsy. "Then we could get somewhere."

"Shut up albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!"

"There well matched when it comes to foul behavior," Miroku observed.

"He's a wolf demon," Sango stated shakily.

"You've encountered them before?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Koga, the new leader of the wolf demon tribe, and your destroyer," He added, lounging at InuYasha.

As they punched and kicked at each other, Sango explained, "I've heard about them from other demon slayers. They're demons who control wolves. Although they appear human, they are no different from the wolves they command.

The wolves started coming towards the rest of them again. "They're closing in from either side," Shippo said worriedly. InuYasha was too busy with his own fight to notice, and it seemed they were doomed.

"Kirara!" Sango called her companion to action, saving them for the moment. All it has to do was roar and the cowardly wolves ran away.

"They ran off with their tails between their legs," Shippo said happily. "The rest is up to InuYasha."

The wolf demon and the dog demon continued their battle. Koga got a hit in here, and InuYasha got a hit in there, but the fight was going nowhere fast until InuYasha sent Koga flying into an abandoned shed. However, Koga emerged unscathed and snorted, "What a joke, you can barely keep up on the defensive, let alone attack."

_This would be the perfect time to test my Tetsusaiga_, InuYasha thought. _I'll blast it on this mangy wolf. _

Koga was charging InuYasha with incredible speed, but InuYahsa had raised his Tetsusaiga, and was just about to attempt the wind scar, when Koga pulled away. "Something's wrong," he said.

"Let's retreat!" He called to his wolves, "This is too dangerous!" Koga and his friends were gone in a flash.

"Did he just… run away?" InuYasha asked puzzled.


	2. With Hatred Burning in My Breast

A/N: I am ignoring the bird demons or whatever they were in this story. Also, I am sorry for making Koga kind of evil. I love him too, but it had to be done. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me =]

Warning!: The M rated content is coming (haha) in right away. Gangbanging in this chapter. Beware. It gets pretty intense.

* * *

Chapter Two: With hatred burning in my breast.

InuYasha and the others spent the rest of the day discussing the wolf demons and trying to track them down. They were walking along the cliff when suddenly they were attacked by the beasts. They charged InuYahsa and sent him over the cliff, and while Miroku and Songa were busy fending off their own wolves, Koga appeared.

He gave a feral grin before wrapping his arms around the defenseless Kagome. "She's mine now," he said, and dashed off before anyone could stop him.

Koga's mind was overflowing with dirty thoughts about his new plaything as they approached the caves. Of course, her main use would be to detect jewel shards for him, but she was a pretty thing and there was no reason his fellow wolf demons and himself couldn't use her to satisfy their needs as well. He had never had sex with a human girl before; this was going to be interesting. His cock grew hard under his loincloth as he thought about what he would do to her. And Kagome felt it.

She screamed as panic flooded her. She struggled desperately in her captors' arms, but this only made the dreadful thing under her grow harder as he restrained her. He laughed at the squirming human girl, "I bet you've never had a wolf demon cock in you before."

Kagome started to cry as she realized what was to happen to her. The truth was, she had never had _any _kind of cock in her before. She hated the thought of losing her virginity to this wolf demon. She had wanted her first time to be with… but that didn't matter now. She had to think of a way to get out of this mess, and fast.

It was hard for Kagome to see through her tears, but she felt the absence of wind and motion all of a sudden and realized that they had reached their destination. She wiped her eyes and saw the cave was very big and housed many wolf demons, male and female alike. They were all staring at her curiously. Koga dropped her in a pile of hay on a slightly raised part of the cave. "This is your home now," he told her.

...

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled for the thousandth time. He raced through forest after forest, and mountain after mountain looking for her, but he could not find a trace of his human girl. He told himself over and over that he would not give up, he would never give up. If he found her, he could forgive himself for losing her. He needed to find her before something awful happened.

"Kagome…" he called weakly as he slumped against a tree. "I will never give up," he repeated as a tear escaped from his eye.

...

Kagome wilted under the stare of all the male wolf demons, licking their chops. Except for one demon with a white mohawk who left the cave in a hurry. The females had gone back to the tasks they were doing before she'd arrive. She thought maybe they would have saved her, but that hope was dead now. The wolf demons were going to have their way with her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Now now," Koga said, lifting her chin with one of his claws to raise her tear-stained face to his. "No more tears, it's very impolite. I am giving you a place to stay, I'm going to feed you, and you get to be pleasured by handsome wolf demons like myself whenever we feel like it. There's absolutely no reason to cry. However, feel free to scream as much as you like." And with that he pounced on top of her.

Before she could say, "Please, no," he had ripped all of her clothes off except for her panties with one swipe of his claw. He held her struggling naked form out to his demons so they could all see. Kagome closed her eyes and tried so hard to get away as Koga lifted her breasts in his hands. He laughed, "Look at these glorious mounds my friends! See how rosy pink the nipples are? Oh! They get hard so easily!"

He rubbed the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger and even though tears still ran down her face, she could not help the heat that pooled in her womanhood as a result of the action. "Do you guys want a peek at the main attraction?" Koga asked his peers gesturing towards Kagome's panties.

The others demons howled and hooted their affirmation. Kagome thrashed and kicked like never before, but he was a demon and she a human, and there was just no use. In one quick movement her panties were removed and Koga cruelly spread her legs so that everyone in the cave could see her pink throbbing sex. They all clapped for Koga and Kagome bent her head down in shame and humiliation. But the worst was yet to come.

Koga, still not satisfied that he had shown off the true beauty of his capture, carefully pulled back the hood of Kagome's clitoris and stroked the small bundle of nerves with just the right amount of pressure. Kagome, who had never been touched in this secret place before, never even touched it herself, was overcome with the new sensation. She tried to be still, she hated Koga and ever other demon in the wretched cave, and she hated herself for the desire that now filled her. However, she could not keep still for very long, and after a few more strategic strokes from Koga she found herself bucking like some sexual deviant. "Good girl," Koga praised as she continued to buck uncontrollably to the delight of the male wolf demons. They were all laughing at her now, and she could see more than a few of them had bulges like Kogas'.

Even though a part of her desperately wanted to be relieved, the bigger part of her did not want this. She screamed, "No!" as Koga laid her on the pile of hay and straddled her.

"You're about to scream 'yes' in a second woman." Koga replied arrogantly, and then slid his good-sized cock into Kagome's tight virgin opening. Koga's prediction never came true, in fact, it was Koga himself who was moaning and murmuring "yes," as he pounded into Kagome. It hurt her and felt good at the same time, but Kagome bit her lip the entire time, determined not to make a sound. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Finally, Koga gave one last thrust and the feeling of his dick pumping his semen inside of her made her sick. _At least it's over now_, she thought. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Koga got off of her and turned to his demon companions. Only the males were left now, all the women seemed to have gone to bed. "I've finished with her, "Koga announced. "You all can enjoy her now, I've instructed Miri to wash her in the morning, so you don't have to worry about cleaning up after yourselves. Have a good night friends, you've earned it."

As soon as Koga exited the room, they all were upon her. Every inch of her flesh was being pawed by some wolf demon of another. She kicked and them and swung her arms with all the strength she could muster, but, as before, it was no where near enough. She tried to keep silent again, but with all those hands on her it was just too much. She opened her mouth to moan, and one of the wolf's took it as an invitation to stick his cock in it. She was too terrified to bite down on it, so she just lay there, completely humiliated, as he fucked her face. She wasn't stupid, she had taken sex ed and she knew what would happen next. A few moments later , the dreaded thing happened, and the horrid demon came in her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, but another wolf quickly put his hand over her lips to stop her. "Swallow it bitch," he commanded.

Kagome had no choice but to obey and the demons laughed at her disgusted face. And still, the nightmare was not over. The hands were still everywhere, on her breasts, massaging her clit, flicking her nipples, making her squirm against her will. Demon after demon fucked either her pussy or came in her mouth. And those that couldn't wait to reach either of those destinations simply came on her body. It was the single most degrading experience of Kagome's young life, and she didn't think she'd ever recover from it.

When they were finished they left her there like the worthless whore she felt like. She began to sob uncontrollably. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get rescued in time. The hero isn't supposed to be late. Where was her knight in shining armor? Where was InuYasha?

...

Okay. I know. Super angsty and depressing and intense. It'll get better though for those of you who have the stomach to stick with it.


	3. One Pair of Arms is like Another

**A/N: **Hello again. I know it's been a while but here I am again with another chapter. I know in the time frame I set this story in InuYasha and Kagome would probably not admit (even to themselves) that they love each other yet, and that InuYasha has not found out about the whole Naruku tricking them thing, but this is fanfiction so give me a break okay? Also I do not like Kikyo at all and as a result may have portrayed her in a poor light. For any Kikyo fans out there I'm sorry. And I know that last paragraph is pretttyyyy depressing, but I promise the sun is on the horizon. You guys have stuck with me through all the rape and angst so far so please just hold out a bit longer. Also thanks for all the reviews and favorites! You guys rock!

**Chapter Three: One Pair of Arms is like Another**

Kagome woke up the next morning to hands pulling at her. She instinctively recoiled, but upon opening her eyes she realized they were female hands. Slowly, all the events from the previous night resurfaced in her conscious and she began to cry.

This must be Miri, she realized as the fierce-looking she-wolf dragged her to a basin full of hot water. "Get in," she ordered impatiently.

Kagome obeyed, but was a little disappointed at the female's lack of compassion. However, it did feel nice to wash the sticky remains of last night off in the hot bath. She splashed her face, and was about to get to work on the rest of her body when Miri roughly took over.

Alternating between a soapy rag and bristly brush, she scrubbed every inch of Kagome's skin. It was very uncomfortable and her skin was turning an irritated red under the harsh treatment. When she got to her breasts, she turned harsher, even giving her nipples a sharp pinch when she was through. "Ouch!" Kagome exclaimed, "That hurt!"

Miri ignored her and continued her work. When she was through she ordered Kagome to get out and then dried her off in a similarly rough fashion. She pointed to a pile of rags and walked away without saying a word. Curious, Kagome walked over to the pile, trying to cover her naked body along the way. Upon picking up the rags she discovered that they were not rags at all, but very skimpy clothing. Disappointed and embarrassed, she pulled on the corset-like top that pushed her breasts forward and a very short black skirt covered in ruffles. No underwear came with the ensemble.

_Is every day going to be like this?_ Kagome wondered. _Why hasn't InuYasha come for me yet?_

Unsure of what to do with herself now that she had been washed, Kagome walked around the cave, looking for any way to escape. There were two wolves guarding the front entrance- no out there. There was a corridor down which she was sure all the wolves dens were located, but no other openings. Hoping there might be an unguarded back entrance, Kagome made her way down the corridor.

She couldn't have walked more than five feet when she was stopped. It was one of the wolf demons from last night. He gave her a true wolf whistle and Kagome turned bright red. Even after last night she still felt humiliated to be gawked at and treated like she was some sort of toy for the wolves to play with. However, she realized as the wolf demon reached out and touched her breast without permission, that's exactly what she was.

Her instinct was to scream, pull back, or even slap the lecherous wolf, but she knew it would be no use. It would only attract more wolf demons to her and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of last night. In the end, she just closed her eyes and prayed that gently massaging her breast was all he had in mind. Fortunately, before he could even think of anything more, another wolf demon from the way Kagome had come from called him over and he went away- but not before giving Kagome a quick slap on her unprotected buttocks.

She quickly found a crevice in the wall of the cave and hid before any more horny wolf demons could find her. What was she going to do? How could she survive this place and for how long? How come InuYasha still had not come for her?

She sighed. All these questions were making her head hurt. She convinced herself that she just had to bear this for one more night, that was all. InuYasha was sure to be here by tomorrow, he had to come for her, he loved her. Right?

* * *

InuYasha had been searching for Kagome day and night for the past several days. He did not rest, he did not eat; all he could do was search for her. He couldn't place a name to the feeling, but he just wasn't right without Kagome. He felt more alone than he ever had before and all he knew was the strange desire to have her back with him. He hadn't felt this way since….

"Kikyo!" he exclaimed. As the woman he used to love appeared from behind a tree in the forest he was searching. She was as beautiful now as she was when she was truly alive. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves. She didn't have it up like usual and she looked so much like Kagome that it hurt. But still, there were differences. Those guarded brown eyes of hers could never hold the spark that Kagome's wide innocent eyes did. However, this was the women he had almost given up his demonic powers for. He wanted to hate her, but feelings like those cannot simply be forgotten.

"InuYasha…" she started tenderly before rushing toward him. Before he could react her arms were around him and she was holding tight.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded as he pushed her away easily. He kept hold of her shoulders though she would not be able to repeat her assault.

She looked at him sadly. "InuYasha, I've missed you terribly. I know you hate me for shooting you, but you have to understand it was all Naraku's fault! I loved you and I still love you. Let's just be together, like before."

He contemplated her words. It was true that they had discovered it all happened 50 years ago because Naraku tricked them, but was it even okay, was it even right, to love someone who should be dead? Besides, too much time had passed and too much hatred had seeped in and now he cared for another. "We can't. I have to find Kagome."

"What's happened to her?" Kikyo asked, but from the slight tint in her eyes he suspected she already knew.

"She was kidnapped by wolf demons and now I'm rescuing her."

"And how long has she been gone?"

"Seven days," InuYasha mumbled.

"InuYasha," Kikyo stated plainly, "You have to know she must be dead by now."

"NO!" InuYasha roared. It was too painful to even consider the possibility.

"If you think about it rationally you'll see it has to be so. They probably killed her the same night they took her. Don't waste your life away searching for something you'll never find."

"No, it can't be," he whispered. His grip on Kikyo's shoulders had loosened and she took the opportunity to embrace him once again. He tried to be a man and not weep, but a few tears escaped onto Kikyo nonetheless.

"Shhh," she cooed. "It's all going to be okay. Just come with me and we'll make it better." She moved her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss which he returned. After that it seemed like there was no going back. She was right, Kagome had to be dead. Kikyo and him were happy once before, perhaps they could be again. There was no use hunting for shards without Kagome anyway, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack.

When she finally released his torso and took his hand instead he didn't pull away, and he let her lead him out of the woods.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kagome came to the realization that InuYasha was not coming for her. Days turned into weeks and before Kagome knew it a whole month had passed in the same dismal way. Every day she would try to hide from the wolf demons and everyday they would find her and use her to their hearts content. Her mouth, her pussy, even her tight asshole were ravaged constantly by the wolf demons' cocks. And every night she was brought to Koga who would fuck poor Kagome's already sore body until he was satisfied, and if she had been a good little "pet," as he liked to call her, she would be allowed to sleep at the foot of his bed. Then in the morning Miri or one of the other female wolves would wash her roughly with the jealousy and bitterness of a woman whose mate would rather sleep with someone else and the whole ugly cycle would repeat itself.

She wasn't really sure where to go from this point. For now she just tried to go to another place in her mind whenever she was assaulted, and after the second week she found herself simply not caring. One pair of arms was like another to her now. It didn't really make a difference which wolf demon was screwing her. She was sure it was just a matter of time until they all got bored of her anyway. Either that or one of the she-wolfs would surely snap soon and bit her head off. She prayed for either outcome every night, anything was better than this hell.


End file.
